Ian the Tsarson, the firebird and the grey wolf
by Laila-chan
Summary: The lovely Russian fairytale with a little beyblade twist, It's up to you to find out which characters i used


A long time ago, in a land called Russia there was a Tsar, he had three sons, the oldest was called Sergei, the second one Boris and the last one Ian,

Sergei was strong, somebody who could have been in the army, he had blond hair.

Boris was also strong but he look alot more slender than Segrei, his hair was lilac.

The last one was Ian with his blue hair and crimson eyes he was different from the rest, also he was the kindest of the brothers.

The tsar had an apple tree, but the apples where made of gold. The tsar took really great care of the apple tree and countend them every day to make sure nobody stole them, but one night three apples where stolen from the tree,

The tsar was red hot, he orderd his three sons to keep guard.

First of all was Sergei, he made a soft bed under the tree and slept under his coat, but it was so comphy that he felt asleep, and when he woke up three apples where stolen.

The second night Boris was the guard, just like Sergei he made a comphy bed of swan feathers, and also he slept under his coat, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy and he felt asleep, when he woke up yet again three apples where stolen.

The last son, Ian, didn't make a bed he took a log from the ground and sat on it, he didn't become tired because he didn't have any luxery. A couple of hours nothing happend but then after a while it was like the whole field was set on fire.

Ian blinked with is eyes and he saw a bow with two toned hair soaring in the air, he had wings it seemed it there where made of fire, a long elegend fire tail was wrapped around him, his eyes seemed made of crystal.

The bird..um.. boy...birdboy landed elegant in the field and stood on his toes to grap some apples.

Ian wasn't afraid he walked to the boy and jumped on his back, the boy flapped his wings and flew away.

The next day Ian told his father what happend, the tsar was madder then he was b ever /b before! He jumped up from his gold chair and yelled, "What!? You let the bird.. boy what ever.. go.. WITH my precious apples! As punnisment i'll let you travel the whole world until you find the birdboy, catch it than it can sing for me when I can't sleep and when it's dark and cold outside it will warm me and it shall give me light to read, GO NOW, if you come back with out... it shall be off with your head!!"

Ian started to cry, he felt the smirk of his brothers burn in the back of his head, he didn't look back, his tears felt on the ground. He sobbed begged his father not to kill him, but his father wasn't listening, so Ian took his horse, named Kiki, and start his jouney,.

After long days of riding he was on a spot where the road split up in three smaller roads, a big rock in the middle said:

_"If you choose to go foward you and your horse will die"_

_"If you choose to go right your horse will die, but you wil live"_

_"If you choose to go left you will die, but your horse won't die"_

Ian thought and thought than he choose to go right.

After a few minutes a thing jumped out of the bushes, a long man stood for him, he had red hair, icey blue eyes, two grey wolf ears on his head and a long wolf tail. He didn't pay attetion to Ian, who felt from his horse, but he let his teeth show and bit the poor animal in the neck and took it back to the bushes.

Ian cried after seeing the horror, but he continued to walk. On a moment he stood by an unbelieveble huge swamp. Ian felt to his knees and said "Damm you wolf! You're leaving me to die anyway! LIAR!"

Don't be me mad on me, Ian tsarson...

Ian woke up from cursing the wolf when he felt warm breath in his neck from the same mouth from where ths words came from.

"You gave me your horse for a fest, so to thank you, i will bring you to where you want to go. Don't worry i will care for you. You want to go the firebird, don't you?"

Ian nodded, his tears still on his cheek.

"Then climb on my back, i will take you,"

The wolf got down to his knees and Ian got on the back of the wolf, The wolf stared to run, his red hair dancing in the wind.

He jumped over everything until he reached a big black wall.

What's wrong Ian said.

I can't go further was the wolf's awser. Slide from my back and clime over the wall, there shall be a garden with a spar, and the thing that you seek, one thing, DON'T touch the cage, because if you do... something horrible happens... you understand? Ian didn't quite understand it but he nodded, then he turned around and climed over the wall.

He saw the bird in his cage, Ian looked at it and questioned his self: I can't take it with me IN the cage... but if i will set it free it will fly away and I will lose my head...

Maybe... the wolf just joked... Ian grabbed the cage and then a awfull loud noise disturbed the peace in the garden. The guards of tsar Rei grabbed Ian and trew him for the feet of the tsar. Ian tsar son!! Did you try to steel my beautifull fire bird!? I am now going to kill you! I make sure you never see the sun again! BUT! If you go the other side of the country where tsar Takao lives.. and still the gold hair of his horse.. THEN i will forgive you, and to thank you... i will give you my fire bird.

It left Ian no choose. He hurried back to the redhaired wolf and told him what happend. The wolf didn't yell at him but simple closed his eyes and lowerd his back. Ian jumped on and together they ran to the kingdom of Tsar Takao, Yet again the wolf stopped before the wall.

"Ian, I have another advice for you. Go the the white corral, there you will find what you seek. But! Don't touch the golden headpart, or something horrible will happen"

Ian nodded and climed the wall. He saw the horse, but when giving a closer look it wasn't really a horse like his horse he once had. This one was just like the wolf half human, his pretty golden hair shined in the sun and a beautifull golden tail was warped in a bow tie. Blue eyes looked at Ian, the eyes where darker than the wolfs but this where frienlier.

Ian tried getting close to him but the horse didn't want to be catched. Everytime Ian came close the horse simply ran from him. Then Ian saw the golden headpart. Ian forgot what the wolf said and took it from the wall.

Again, a horrible noise started. This time the guards of Tsar Takao came and took him to the Tsar.

The Tsar didn't look at Ian when he came in but he took on of his swords of the wall. He did a little trick with it. Ian the tsarson!! How dare you trying to steel my horse!! I shall kill you now! Unless... you go the south side of the county and get Kevin the beautifull for me (A/N: I'm sorry X3 I just couldn't add a girl, i love Yaoi to much!!) Then i will forgive you... and i will give you my horse!

There wasn't an other choose but to get back to the wolf and start a journey to the south part of the country. After a while they came to a wall, this time the wall was made of gold.

Ian jumped of the wolfs back and waited for advice from the wolf.

"I won't give advice, instead... Do you see that big oak over there... Go there, and wait for me... I will come to see you there!"

Ian did as told, he got to the oak and saw the wolf sitting by the wall as a little doggy. Then Kevin the beautifull came out of the palace, ready for a walk with his mother, a few maids and alot of guards.

Sudden, the grey wolf made a suprise attack, the took the beautifull on his back and he ran to Ian, Hurry Ian, he said. There already coming to get us, we don't have time! Get on my back now! Ian did what the wolf told him and together they ran. After a long time they reached the wall of the kingdom of Tsar Takao. Ian looked at Kevin and he didn't want to give him away! He loved him more than his own life! but he was also kind and he promised something, and when you promised something, like it or not, you'll have to do it!

Sudden a hummingbird came flying in there sight. He sat down on the ground and sproke the words: Tsar Takao shall marry Kevin the beautifull... and he shall kill Ian the Tsarson! With that he flew away.

I see... the wolf said looking at the place where the bird fly from. Kevin! If you love Ian as much he loves you, hide in the bushes, I shall go with Ian to the see the Tsar, don't worry it will be fine! Kevin looked at the wolf and Ian then he ran into the bushes.

The redhaired wolf lied down on the floor and took the form of Kevin. Ian took his hand and got back to the palace.

Dear Tsar, as promised, Kevin the beautifull! Ian made a small bow. The Tsar looked at Kevin, gave him a smile and said: "As promised, Ian the Tsarson you can have my horse with the golden hair" but when he spoke those words he gave the guards a sign to arrest Ian. Ian saw this and jumped on the horse and ran away.

The wolf lied down on the floor again and changed back into the wolf. The Tsar fainted and he bit the guards then he ran back to the wall, jumped over it and catched up with Ian and Kevin.

Ian, you sit on my back, Kevin you ride on the horse! We're going to see Tsar Rei, we will change the horse for the bird!

They ran a while and they came at the kingdom walls of Tsar Rei. Then another humming bird came and spoke this words: "Ian the Tsarson, the Tsar will steal the horse from you and after that he will kill you" Then he flew away.

Ian got mad and Kevin got sad.

The wolf looked at them then he said: "Kevin, hide in the bushes, Ian and I will go to the Tsar, Don't worry it will be fine"

The wolf lied down and changed in to the horseboy with the golden hair. Ian took the horse by his headpiece and took him to the Tsar. And there where killers with there shining blades already waiting for him. Good job Ian the Tsarson, the Tsar named Rei said. As promised i will give you my bird now, he opend his hand to took the horse from Ian and at the same time he gave the killers a sign to arrest Ian.

Ian got the cage with the birdboy, the killer where ready to charge, the wolf changed back into his original form, The Tsar screamed like a girl and started to run, the wolf bit the killers and Ian jumped on his back. They ran away. Behind the walls they traveld together, Ian the Tsarson, Kevin the beautifull, The redhaired wolf, the golden haired horseboy and the Firebirdboy.

Then they came at the spot with the big rock. The wolf spoke, Ian, you've been doing well, make a place to sleep for you and Kevin, I will look for food.

After the wolf ran away, Ian made place for them to sleep, Ian was so tired that he felt asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and also Kevin felt asleep. The horse walked slowly around them and the firebird sung an lullaby.

Not long later the brothers of Ian came by and saw everything, they where jelous of their little brother and all that he got.

You know Sergei, said Boris. If we kill Ian... then we can have it all! Dad will be proud of all we have! Sergei nodded and he gave Boris his sword. You uhm.. don't want to do it!? You're really look like a wild bear but your a teddy bear inside you know... with that word Boris swinged his sword and killed Ian. Then they took Kevin, catched the bird and the horse and returned to there father,

Nobody heard anything, nobody saw anything.

While Ian was lying dead there the wolf came back from haunting, when he saw the corpse he stared crying. Then a bird came flying by, he had little babies with him. He had black hair and black wings he looked chinees. The bird wanted to eat Ian but the wolf got made and got one of the birds his babies and start chewing on it. Kra! Don't eat my babies Kra! I will do EVERYTHING for you i promise!!

Okay said the wolf, I want you to go the the highest mountain, there you will get me some dead water and some living water. If you do that i won't hurt your babies but if you just fly away, i shall have them for dinner, you understand?

The bird nodded and he flyed as fast as his wings let him to the highest mountain.

It took three days to complete the task and the wolf keept the bird babies in sight three days long, when the morning of the first day arrived the bird came back. The wolf let the babies go as promised.

First he took the dead water and he let Ian bath in it. His wounds healed. Then he let him bath in Living water and Ian opend his eyes and streched his back. Man, i slept well! How long have i been sleeping?

Well... I don't how to put this Ian.. the wolf spoke, but without me.. you've been sleeping for another thousand years...

Ian opend his mouth to say something, but the wolf said: Your brothers! They've got Kevin the beautifull, the horse with the golden hair and the beautifull firebird!

I will do just one thing for you, tonight, i shall bring you home! Just hop on my back.

So did Ian and when the morning came they arrived at the palace where his family lived. Ian got from the wolfs back and the wolf said: Ian the Tsarson, I did many things for you, it's time for me to say goodbye to you, you have to find happiness for yourself from now one, and the wolf turned around and wanted to walk away but Ian stopped him. Wait... I just.. What's your name? The wolf looked at Ian with his ice blue eyes, he closed him and then said, They named me... Yuriy! And before Ian knew it the wolf was gone.

Ian walked to the Palace where Boris was about the marry Kevin. But it wasn't like any other wedding, Kevin was crying tears like pearls, the fire bird was losing all his feathers and the horse with the golden hair couldn't stand up.

Ian walked into the palace and when Kevin saw Ian he start screaming: "This man standing next to me ISN'T my finace... That man is! And he pointed to Ian. Then Kevin explained everything to the Tsar who got so mad that he said he never wanted to Boris and Sergei ever again and he banned them from the Kingdom.

And then it became a happy wedding, the Bird got his wings back and the horse couldn't stand still and they lived happily after after

The End


End file.
